A Trip to the Zoo
by seaunicorn
Summary: Helena and Myka take a trip to the zoo and see the giraffe exhibit. Warning: lots of fluff.


Here's a little bit of fluff because we could always use more fluff in this fandom. Also this might be an attempted apology for my last story.

* * *

"Helena, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, darling!" Helena sat behind the wheel of the car while Myka sat beside her in the passenger seat, impatient and fidgety.

"I hate surprises." Myka folded her arms across her chest and pouted.

"That's not going to work on me, dear, no matter how adorable your pout is," Helena smiled. "Besides, you're going to like this surprise!"

Myka rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we'll see." Helena winked at her and Myka had to suppress a smile because she was still pouting and she would not let Helena make her smile while she was pouting.

"We're here!" Helena proclaimed after a minute, pulling into a parking space.

Myka looked out the window. "The zoo?" she questioned. They got out of the car and Helena bounded over to Myka, bouncing with excitement. Myka smiled halfheartedly.

"You seem disappointed," Helena stated.

"Oh, no!" Myka defended. "It's just…bad memories. There was an incident with a monkey I don't like to recall."

"Well, this time will be better, I promise," Helena replied sincerely. "Come on!" She held out her hand and wiggled her fingers, enticing Myka to grab it. Myka giggled and took Helena's hand in her own with a grin on her face.

"You're excited," Myka noticed.

"I've only been to the zoo once before, and they were very different a hundred years ago," Helena explained. "And I'm excited to be here with you!"

Myka smiled and nodded her head. "Lead the way, then!"

Helena led her girlfriend into the zoo and through all the exhibits. They laughed at the ridiculous antics of the monkeys and pressed their faces up against the glass in awe to see the polar bears underwater. As they rounded a corner, Myka squealed.

"What is it, darling?"

Myka pointed ahead, a giddy grin on her face. "Giraffes!"

Helena smirked, amused. "Giraffes?"

"They're my favorite animal!" Myka exclaimed, and ran ahead, leaving Helena behind in the dust.

Myka gazed up at the majestic creature. She would have sworn the thing smiled back at her, and later on when Pete told her it was probably laughing at her, she would punch him. Helena shook her head in amusement at her girlfriend, but then a sign caught her eye—a sign that had slipped Myka's notice in her excitement. Helena smiled and disappeared to find a zoo worker while Myka was still preoccupied.

A few minutes later, Helena approached Myka and tapped her on the shoulder. Myka turned around. "What's that you've got?" she asked, gesturing to the small bag in Helena's hands.

"Follow me," Helena said, and walked away. Confused, Myka followed her uphill to the other side of the exhibit where they were almost at eye level with some of the smaller giraffes. Helena handed Myka the bag, grinning broadly and explained, "You can feed them!"

Helena laughed as Myka squealed in delight and snatched the bag from her grasp. She was as thrilled as a child in a candy shop. Myka's eyes grew wide and she beamed in amazement as a giraffe approached and started eating treats from the palm of her hand. "His lips tickle," she giggled. Helena watched lovingly and smiled at the look of joy on Myka's face.

When all the treats were gone, the giraffe looked at Myka and tilted his head, as if asking for more.

"Oh, he looks like you!" Helena exclaimed, laughing.

"Excuse me?"

"What? No it's like when you do that thing with your neck," Helena tried to explain. "Like when you're angry with Pete!" Myka glared and tilted her head. "That! That thing with your neck!" She noticed Myka's glare. "And apparently when you're angry with me too."

"Someone's sleeping on the couch tonight," Myka huffed.

"No, I think it's cute!" Helena stepped closer and threw her arms around Myka's neck and pouted.

"Yeah, you'd better," Myka said, giving into the pout. Helena tilted her head up and kissed Myka, smiling.

"Ooh, let's get a picture," Helena said, fishing through her bag for the camera. She handed it to a zoo worker and asked politely if she could take a picture for them.

"You ready?" the woman asked. Helena put her arm around Myka's waist and nodded. "One…two…three!" Myka and Helena grinned as the camera clicked.

"Thank you," Myka said as she took the camera back, and they looked at the picture. The giraffe had come up behind them and put his face right next to Myka's.

"It took me a moment to tell you and the giraffe apart," Helena joked.

"That's it!" Myka groaned. "No sex tonight!"

"We'll see," Helena said with a smirk. "Just wait til I get you alone, you can never resist my charms."

"You can't get me alone if you can't catch me!" Myka said. Before Helena could question her meaning, she ran off, leaving Helena standing there, baffled.

After a moment, Helena regained her bearings and chased after her.

They ran through the zoo, laughing, slowing down only when security was nearby. Eventually Helena caught up and threw her arms around Myka's stomach from behind.

Laughing and out of breath, they fell onto the nearest bench, Helena's arms still wrapped around Myka. "Okay, okay, you win!" Myka giggled. "You can let go now!"

Helena leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Myka's cheek. "Oh, I'm not letting go until we're back home in our room."

Myka licked her lips. "Lead the way, then," she said with that little open-mouthed smile that made Helena's mouth dry.

"Righty-ho." And after a quick kiss, Helena jumped off the bench and pulled Myka by her hand and led her out of the zoo, to the car, and back home to the B&B where the fun would continue.


End file.
